VicJORIous
by Mystia
Summary: Punny title courtesy of my crazy editor. Not much to say on this one. Smutty, Jori, oneshot. My first attempt at this, so don't flame me too hard in reviews


**Author's Note**: _It's five in the morning and I've had like two hours of sleep. This is my first attempt at Jori smut, and just so you know before you read; I think this is awful. It's up to you to read this._

* * *

><p>"Hey! Vega!" Turning from my locker I faced the source of that very angry, very anxious voice.<p>

"What Jade?" There was more bitterness in my voice than I meant to let out and she glares at me for it.

"We need to talk." I immediately knew what she meant. Jade and I had been 'talking' a lot lately. And by talking I mean sneaking off to do things I never even dreamed of doing with her. The way this all started still confuses me. She had dragged me off to a party in Northridge; I still don't know why she wanted me to go with her. We were actually having some fun but then I let peer pressure and such get the better of me. I learned a lot about myself that night; like how I'm a total lightweight and apparently a flirty drunk. I also learned a lot about Jade; she gets a bit nicer, gentler, when she's drunk. Don't get me wrong, she still keeps that edge but she's a lot more…Frisky. Everything is still a blur to me; I don't even remember how it started. There's just flashes of things that make me blush way too much. The only thing I remember clearly is waking up in her bed with a hangover (those things suck so badly.) We didn't even talk about it afterwards, I just went home. I didn't think we'd keep doing it but she apparently wanted to. She'd randomly text me, wanting to come over or wanting me to come over. I was fine with it really; what can I say, sex with Jade is pretty interesting, and fun. I feel awful thinking that way, but she feels the same about it. But lately it's been happening more and more, and here at school. I don't know how many times she's dragged me into the janitor's closet. We've learned to check and make sure he's not there though; now _that_ was an awkward moment (getting caught is not fun, not at all.)

"You do realize that we have class, right?" It was the middle of the school day and I was getting tired of having to come up with bogus excuses for my teachers.

"Just come on. There's something I've been wanting to try, and this is the only place we can do it." She sounds excited, like really excited. I didn't have much choice in the matter though; her hand closed around my wrist and she's dragging me across the hall to the front door of the school.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" There was basically no one in the hallway to witness me being dragged away. We go outside and head for the parking lot. Oh no, she can't be wanting to go do this in a car, can she? "Jade, there's a lot I'm willing to do at this point, but in a car, seriously? Isn't that a bit tacky?"

"Just shut up Vega." Well then, guess it's not up to me. She pulls me past where my car is parked and then walks right by her own car.

"Uhh, Jade, where _are_ we going?" I can't even think of what else might be going on but when she pulls me up to a very familiar black car my heart nearly stops. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm dead serious. I was reading a short story online that gave me this idea." As she spoke she pulled the car keys out of her pocket; god those jeans look good on her. Whoa, I can't seriously be getting excited about this.

"I'm not doing this with you in Beck's car. No way. No way in hell." This was beyond wrong; I felt bad enough for being the one Jade was cheating on Beck with, there's no way she'd get me to do this.

"Come on, it'll be fun." As she says this she pulls on my arm and slams me against the side of the car. So, she's gonna be rough today; I should have known, she's almost never gentle with me. That's good though, right? If she was nice about this that would mean that there's more to this than sex. And there's not, we both know that. Her hands are on my hips, holding me still. She leans closer and closer to me; we're so screwed if someone sees us like this. "It wouldn't hurt for you to push your limits every now and then you know. Take some risks, it's fun." Before I can respond, she's kissing me, hard. She wastes no time, shoving her tongue in my mouth roughly. Almost instantly I'm leaning back against the car, arching into her. Rough as they are, her kisses always seem to make me melt; make me bend to her will. After a few moments of rough kissing, she pulls away. "So, we gonna do this or what?" There's that natural teasing tone to her voice but I can still hear the lust she's trying to hide.

"Fine, but only this one time, okay?" What we were already doing was bad enough; going along with this was already making me hate myself. But I _had_ to have this, _now_. I'm already feeling so hot and tense just from thinking about it. She steps away from me and unlocks the driver's door.

"Get in and sit down." She's demanding, impatient; this'll be quick. I slip past her and lower myself into the car. The seat is soft, softer than most I've been in. At least I'll be comfortable, well, physically anyway. Once I'm in the seat and comfy, she climbs in, throwing one leg over me, straddling my lap. She pulls the door closed and locks it. She reaches down at her right, leaning even closer to me; her arm pulls back up and almost instantly I'm lying back. Thank you whoever invented that little 'lie a seat back lever.'

She leans down over me and starts kissing me again, roughly of course. Her hands are running up my sides, grasping at anything and everything. I attempt to touch her back but she slaps my hands away.

"No, you just sit back and enjoy this." Her voice is thick with lust; she's being nice in her own special way. Her lips go to my neck; she's just kissing, no biting. We already know the risk of leaving visible marks; I'd rather not deal with my dad freaking out about me having bruises on my neck again. Her hands slip right down to my jeans and she quickly undoes the buckle. She's rushing through this, faster than normal. She's got her hand in my jeans before I can even think to react. No waiting, no foreplay, she just rushes into it.

"Sheesh Jade, slow down would you? You can't just- Oh god!" She doesn't let me finish; roughly thrusting two fingers into me. She's moving so fast it hurts but for some sick reason, I like it. My back arches away from the seat and my head rolls back. I feel her shift, she leans closer to me; I feel her breath against my ear.

"You really like that, don't you?" Oh god, not the dirty talk; she knows that's one of my biggest weak points.

"Don't…Don't push me like this Jade…" But she pushes; she just keeps pushing and pushing. She's whispering things to me that I can never repeat, things that make me blush, make me shudder. Her body is rolling against mine, moving in time with the thrusts of her hand; rough yet smooth. I feel myself getting closer and closer to that point that she's brought me to so many times before. My soft whimpers quickly turn to rough moans with bits of words mixed in. I don't know what I'm trying to say; anything to make this better, anything to make this feel righter than it is.

"You're almost there, just relax and let it happen." That's the only thing that's consistent about all of this; her softer side always comes out right at the end. My muscles clench; she slows her pace, just like she does every other time. She always brings me down slowly, forcing me to ride it out for as long as possible. I can never tell if she's trying to make this better for me or if she's just trying to torment me even more. My breathing is ragged; my body is limp as I fall back into the seat. She's resting against me and I can't help but put my arms around her. She tenses; she hates it when I do this but sometimes I can't help myself. I pull her closer to me, as close as possible.

"Someone's gotta be the softer side of this messed up relationship; might as well be me, right?" She relaxes and laughs softly; that's a sound I'll never get tired of. I've got to stop thinking like this; I can't make this more than it is, no matter how badly I want to.

"You're too soft for your own good Vega." Sometimes, I can't help but think that she's right about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Author's Note<strong>: _Awful right? Please don't flame me too hard for this. I only wrote this for my editor, so blame him for this. It was all his idea, I swear!_


End file.
